Through His Eyes
by BorderlineHP
Summary: Its the story of Harry Potter, through the eyes of somebody else....Serverus Snape
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling **

Konnichi wa my fellow Harry Potter fans. This is a Harry Potter story through the eyes of Serverus Snape. This is our first Harry Potter fanfic, please review and tell us what you think...Enjoy

**Prologue **

_Snapes POV_

A new school year. Whoopee (can't you hear the sarcasm). Another year at Hogwarts. Another year of hell.

I'm the potions master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many years ago I applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, and on that fateful day, I went to the headmasters office, but to my dismay he turned me down. And I have been bitter (well more so than I already was) ever since.

I guess you could say that I'm not your ordinary teacher. I'm evil sneaky and treat all my students with compassion and fairness (well that's my opinion).

I've been the head of Slytherin house for 10 year, and I am proud to say that have never given a single point to a Gryffindor, not even a half.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling **

Chapter 1-- Tacky Glasses and Greasy Hair

_Snape's POV  
_

It was September 1st, and I was sitting at the professor table. Unfortunately I was sitting next to Quirrell.

He is the new professor at Hogwarts, and I would like to say that he stole my job away from me, just like all the others. Apparently the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is curse, for we can never have a teacher in that subject for more than a year.

I found him a bit odd, with his whole stuttering and paranoid attitude. And the way he always wears that ruddy turban, it was revolting. It smelled like dead fish and rotten eggs.

I was sitting there pretending that I was actually paying attention to him, when in fact I was eavesdropping on Dumbledore's conversation with another professor.

Turns out that all he had to say was how happy he was to receive a pair of fuzzy, purple socks that turn different colors, depending on how bad your feet smell, for his birthday.

I'm guessing that the Hogwarts express has made it to Hogsmeade. Because not long after, Hogwarts students started filing in. Coming in they started sitting at their house table, anxious to start the sorting and the feast. About 10-15 minutes of waiting the great hall doors were opened revealing a bunch of first years, lead by McGonagall. I sat there not really paying attention to the ceremony, hearing the hat shouting out houses.

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall announced, I looked up.

Potter, now where have I heard that name before...Oh yes HIM. How could I forget? James's son.

I looked up, and I saw a skinny, awkward little boy with, knobby knees and messy black hair.

I disliked him from the moment I heard that boys name to when I saw him with those tacky glasses, and lightening bolt scar on his forehead, and I knew he would be just like his father. And he was probably going to be placed in Gryffindor.

And sure enough the next thing I heard was "GRYFFINDOR!"

I heard the last of the names being called and waited for Dumbledore to begin his speech.

But all he said was "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few Words..."

Sitting up I listened "...and they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

I should have known.

After a few seconds food of every kind appeared on the table. I looked at it all.

Yum...roast chicken, potatoes, fries, peppermint humbugs and my favorite Yorkshire pudding.

I sat there for a while in a conversation with Quirrell. His stuttering was really starting to get on my nerves.

I looked up and stared at Potter, only to see him flinch and cover his scar. I look away and went back to listening to the man wearing the disgusting turban, thinking of how to torment the new Gryffindors.

After about an hour, Dumbledore stood up and all went quiet. I always wondered how he did that. All he had to do is stand and they shut up and pay attention. It never worked for me. Too bad...it could have been fun.

Dumbledore went on about the usual... no magic between classes, the forbidden forest is obviously forbidden and when Quidditch try outs were being held.

He also addressed to every one that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for '_cough_' reasons.

Then the school sat up and sung the school song. I waited for them to finish, having the Weasley twins finish last.

Finally the sorting is over and the students are leaving.

Not long after I left too, and went down to the dungeons to get ready for the start of a new school year.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the things written in quotes in this chapter. The words with in the quotations belong to JK Rowling (Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone."_

**Chapter 2 **

I sat in the dungeon this morning surrounded by pickled animals floating in glass jars all around my walls. Aren't they delightful?

I spent the entire morning teaching a bunch of annoying brats, who have no hope in doing well in this subject. Well except for the select few in Slytherin.

Finally after a couple of pointless teachings and a bunch of incompetent students….Lunch.

My moment of happiness didn't last very long. And I was back in my dungeon (makes it sound like I did something bad) waiting for my next class to show up.

OH. Goodie. Gryffindors and Slytherins. First years. Fresh meat.

All the little Gryffindor midgets filed in followed by the Slytherins in my house.

I took out a piece of parchment with a bunch of names written on. So I took roll call.

After the first seven names I came across an awfully familiar name that I despised. "Potter, Harry" and I looked down at him. So speaking very softly I spoke.

"Ah, yes. Harry Potter, our new ---Celebrity."

I saw a few of the students in my house try to hide (and badly might I add) a smirk behind their hands. I'll have to work with them on that.

Going back to the subject that I was actually supposed to teach, I continued to recite the same speech that I give ever year to every first year that walks into this room.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making" seeing that they were listening (though just barely. I spoke really low), I continued.

"As there is little foolish, wand –waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron, with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses…."

Okay I admit I got a little carried away. But I got my point across there. I continued with my well written speech.

"….I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death."

Maybe I exaggerated just a tad. So fixing it I added.

"--- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

There all better.

Every thing was quiet in the room. Wasn't it a great speech? I use it every year, and every year it works.

I decided enough pf my speech and I needed to embarrass somebody today, or else I might get grumpy. So I searched around. --- Ah perfect.

"Potter" he jumped a little.

"What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He won't know this.

"I don't know sir"---I knew it….so I curled my lip a bit and sneered.

"Tut, tut--- fame clearly isn't every thing". This is kind of fun.

I saw a girl with bushy brown hair, sitting on the edge of her chair, with her hand raised into the air. So I ignored her and went back to my prey.

"Lets try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Again I saw the bushy head girl raise her hand high, trying to get my attention. You've already got my attention; I'm just choosing not to respond. Know-it-all.

He obviously didn't know much, so I decided to tell him just that. But in different words of course.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Still ignoring bushy over there, I kept going.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Once I said that, the bush haired girl jumped out of her seat almost knocking it over. Brat! Just get the picture and put your hand down. Oh, well, back to potions.

"I don't know, I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her"

Smart mouth. I don't want to pick her. If I did I would have done so already.

"Sit down" I finally snapped at the girl. That's better. Getting back to Potter, I finally just decided to give up. He obviously didn't know anything. So I just answered for him, ignoring the know-it-all in the back.

I saw that nobody was writing down what I was saying. "Well? Why aren't you copying that down?"

They all quickly took out their quills and parchment and started writing.

After hearing the scratching of the quills, I turned towards Potter again.

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek Potter."

Well that was one reason. I will find away to take away more points, and just think class is not even half over.

The good news is I only see them once a week (two tops).

I decided to place them all into pairs, so that they could create one of the simplest potions, to cure boils.

This kid, Neville Longbottom or something like that, some how managed to melt his partner's cauldron into a thick twisted blob.

The potion seeped across the floor, burning holes into people's shoes

When this was all finished, everyone was standing on stools, while Neville's arms and legs were covered with boils.

"Idiot boy" Well he was. It was a simple potion to cure boils. The key word is 'simple', implying that it was easy and manageable to first years.

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire" honestly, how hard is it to make this 'simple' potion?

I sent the idiot boy down to the hospital wing and I decided I needed to let some of my frustration (that gradually gathered through out the course of this class) out. And what better place, than on a Gryffindor.

"You---Potter--- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's---" so I took away another point. What fun.

A/N: sorry its taking so long to update. we're writing this during school so , yeah

REVIEW...(you know you want to)


End file.
